Por siempre
by Mister Walker
Summary: Esto va para Alexa-angel. ¿Cuánta pena puede soportar uno antes de perder la cordura?.


**Bueno, esto lo escribí en mi nuevo Xperia Pro (con teclado QWERTY deslizabe e/e!) 8 mp, android 4.0...**

**Ya me estoy babeando... mejor los dejo con la historia**

* * *

**"Por siempre"**

Por Mister Walker

* * *

_…Tu cuerpo se siente tan bien entre mis brazos… la forma ideal, el peso correcto, te ajustas a mí tan perfectamente que casi no puedo creerlo._

_Miro tus ojos verde mar mientras tu cabeza se apoya sobre mi brazo… son tan claros, tan inocentes. Tan Puros._

_Como siempre lo has sido, como siempre lo serás._

_¿Sabes? Podría mirar tus ojos toda la noche, y el día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Sería tan fácil dejarme perder en ellos para siempre, tan sólo maravillándome de tus hermosos ojos y mirando en asombro a mi propia imagen reflejándose en tus brillantes írises._

**[toc toc toc]**

Los golpes eran suaves, inseguros… casi suplicantes, como si quien los estuviera haciendo no quisiera que en verdad fueran escuchados.

Nadie contestó del otro lado.

Un sollozo escapó, y luego otro más, pero pronto fueron silenciados por alguna mano temblorosa o una voluntad mellada. Así había sido toda la noche… tan sólo sollozos furtivos, ninguno atreviéndose a romper en un verdadero llanto.

**[toc toc toc]**

_Aunque tu esencia es el mar, Siempre me has recordado al sol, tan radiante, tan cálido. Mi día entero podía ser iluminado tan sólo con mirar tu rostro sonriente; me hacías sentir en el cielo en tan sólo un instante._

_Con cuidado, peino un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, así nada estorbará tus mejillas bronceadas._

_Ah tu cabello… como amo tu cabello, negro y desordenado, jugando con el viento. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Tú eres mi dios particular, ¿Lo sabías?_

_No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca te lo dije, hasta ahora._

** [toc toc toc toc]**

La espera continuaba, pero ellos sabían que tendrían que interrumpirla. Estaban cansados… tan cansados. ¿Por qué los destinos debieron ser tan crueles? ¿Por qué?

**[toc toc toc toc]**

_Ahora rozo tus labios semiabiertos con mis dedos; son tan suaves, tibios todavía. La adorable forma de tu boca me llama y no puedo detenerme, mi corazón se acelera al acercarme a ti y al fin, te beso nuevamente con ternura, y con tanta ligereza que no estoy realmente seguro de si en verdad nos hemos tocado en lo absoluto._

_Respiro en tu esencia. ¿Cómo es que siempre olías tan bien? Como una mañana fresca en la playa, como el olor a la espuma que brota del océano; con ese aroma irreconocible que nadie puede percibir al menos que estés buscándolo, luego el aroma se vuelve tuyo y se queda contigo... "por siempre"._

_Ahora también hueles a sal… Sal y cobre._

** [Toc toc toc toc toc]**

Alguien se derrumbó finalmente y dejó salir sus lágrimas contra algún hombro compasivo. Pronto, más lágrimas se le unieron.

—Querida, escúchame— Dijo quien continuaba tocando la impasible puerta; una vez más, ningún sonido vino del otro lado.

**[Toc toc toc toc toc]**

_Mira, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, ¿Lo ves? Tus manos son largas pero firmes… delgadas pero fuertes. Las manos perfectas de un héroe. Eres mi héroe, con tu cuello largo y tu atlética figura. Desearía tanto haber podido verte vivir en paz._

_Daría cualquier cosa por que hubieras alcanzado tus sueños, porque fueras feliz._

** [toc toc toc]**

—Querida, abre esta puerta. No puedes quedarte con él para siempre…—

Todos esperaron alguna respuesta, pero una vez más la puerta tan solo se quedó ahí, erguida enfrente de ellos. Inamovible, como si el mundo terminara justo detrás de ella.

—Annabeth… por favor—

**[toc toc toc]**

_¡Escúchalos! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Pero si no hay manera de que te deje ir._

_Ni ahora ni nunca._

_Tú mismo te hiciste un templo en mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonreíste. ¿Cómo pueden decirme que no puedo quedarme contigo? Si eres mi alma misma._

_Acaricio tus brazos; son tan fuertes. Los mismos que cargaron el cielo, que me consolaron antes de bajar al laberinto, que me salvaron de caer del Olimpo._

_Siempre salías airoso de cada pelea, aun con miedo, aun sabiéndote tan vulnerable._

_¿O era acaso que confiabas en los demás?_

_¿Confiabas en mí para guiarte lejos del peligro?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía tu confianza._

** [toc toc toc toc toc toc]**

—¡Annabeth! ¡Si no abres ahora mismo esta puerta tendremos que tirarla!—

**[toc toc toc toc toc toc]**

_¿Los oíste? Quieren entrar. ¡Vendrán y te alejarán de mí! Ya los hice largarse antes; los saqué a todos para que pudiéramos estar juntos y ahora lo intentarán de nuevo…_

_No… no… ¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡No los dejaré! ¡Eres mío! ¡Mi héroe! ¡Mi brillo! ¡Mi única esperanza en la vida! ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? ¡Respóndeme! ¡PERCY!_

**[toc toc toc toc toc toc]**

Annabeth sacudió los hombros de Percy con tanta fuerza que bien pudo romperle el cuello, aunque no hubiera importado.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas irritadas y caían sobre su rasgada ropa de camuflaje negra. La humedad iba lavando algo de sangre, aunque no era suya.

Era de él.

—¡RESPÓNDEME PERCY! ¡RESPÓNDEMEEE!—

Annabeth continuó sacudiendo el cuerpo de Percy; sus manos convulsionando, sus ojos abiertos en horror, dolor, negación y pena.

¿Cuánta pena puede soportar uno antes de perder la cordura?

La puerta salió volando de repente y la figura gigantesca de Clarisse apareció en el umbral. Habían decidido entrar finalmente tras escuchar los angustiados gritos de Annabeth.

Quirón entró en el cuarto. El resto de los mestizos se quedaron parados junto a Clarisse, tan sólo mirando la escena. Los ojos enrojecidos y las caras llenas de sufrimiento no apartaron su atención de la joven sentada en el piso de la enfermería mientras sostenía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su amigo… El cuerpo de su querido Sesos de algas.

El centauro se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. —Annabeth, se acabó—

Annabeth apretó el cuerpo sin vida. Su estrujón era tan fuerte… tan desesperado, que algunas de las costillas de Percy se rompieron por la presión, pero ella no disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si lo mantenía apretado lo suficiente a ella, tal vez podría conservar su aroma marino, sus fuertes manos, sus ojos puros… podría impregnar su ser entero en ella, y él nunca lo dejaría, y ella nunca estaría sola.

—Se acabó niña, déjalo ir… Déjame llevar a mi hijo— dijo una figura que entraba.

No se había percatado de su presencia hasta tenerlo junto a ella, Poseidón intentó hablarle con suavidad pero el temblor en su voz no lo dejaba usar otro tono de todos modos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cara reflejaba su enorme tristeza, su nariz estaba roja; a la mano en el hombro de la joven le faltaba firmeza.

Annabeth lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que el dios existía. Sus ojos grises y profundos parpadearon un par de veces, sorprendidos quizá, ante el hecho de que alguien más existiera en ese universo de dolor que la rodeaba.

Poseidón entendió el gesto como una señal de aprobación y se hincó junto a ella. Removió entonces uno de los brazos de Percy del pecho de Annabeth. Ella no hizo nada para prevenirlo; sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto vacío.

El dios retiró después el otro brazo e intentó retirar el cuerpo.

Annabeth sintió el calor de él abandonándola, sintió el peso del cuerpo siendo retirado. Simplemente se volvió loca.

—¡NOOOO!—

La hija de Atenea arrebató de vuelta el cuerpo de los brazos del dios y la apretujó contra ella una vez más, meciéndose al frente y atrás; su llanto renovado, sus lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin restricción alguna.

—¡No te lo lleves, no te lo lleves no te lo lleves no te lo lleves por favor por favor NO!—

Los demás no pudieron hacer más que dejar sus propias lágrimas caer libremente y liberar los nudos que se habían apoderado de sus gargantas, permitiéndose al fin llorar sin contenerse. Clarisse sabía que había que hacer. El centauro la había preparado para la penosa tarea.

—¡No¡ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Él es mío! ¡Percy despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas! ¡Perdóname, perdóname por todo! ¡Perdóname por favor!—

Annabeth no paraba de llorar, sus manos temblorosas acariciaban la mejilla de Percy en la más tierna adoración.

—Te amo… ¡TE AMO!, no te vayas, por favor…— le susurró mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez. —vuelve…—

Clarisse se paró a un lado de Poseidón y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth con un agarre fuerte, pero gentil, luego habló, no pudiendo evitar que su voz delatara una parte pequeña de sus emociones.

—Ya es hora amiga. Se ha ido, tú lo sabes. Déjalo ir.—

La hija de Ares tomó el brazo de la mestiza y la jaló hacia ella, arrancándola del abrazo de Percy mientras mantenía al muchacho abajo con su otro brazo.

Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Annabeth estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansada… tan derrotada. Por un momento, se aferró al brazo de él, a su muñeca, a su mano… a la punta de su dedo y finalmente, el cuerpo quedó fuera de su alcance. Entonces Annabeth se dejó caer al piso y ahí, lloró.

Un llanto tan profundo y desgarrador que le rompía el corazón a cualquiera.

Poseidón colocó el cuerpo sobre una de las mesas de la enfermería, sobre esa que ya tenía una mortaja verde preparada sobre ella y ahí la observó un momento, y cerrando los ojos y murmurando algunas palabras, encomendó la joven y pura alma de su hijo a los Elíseos, luego pasó su mano sobre sus cansados ojos, retirando así algo de humedad. Cuanto dolor sentía él, y cuanto sentían los demás.

Tras esto Clarisse recogió de los hombros a Annabeth del suelo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, y la sacó de la enfermería, el resto de los mestizos los siguió fuera del lúgubre cuarto. Por unos momentos aún se escucharon los ahogados lamentos de la joven rubia contra el pecho de su amiga Rachel.

Quirón observó la puerta cerrándose, y luego movió sus ojos hacia el chico que tan sólo hace unas horas previas a la batalla de Manhattan había estado guiándolos, y quien ahora yacía ahí, frió y sin vida en una mortaja.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio siendo reclamado y se dio cuenta de su destino, y luego como él decidió encararlo, aunque con temor, pero sin el menor remordimiento dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ellos… Sobre su piel que estaba ahora cubierta había una sola herida fatal.

Sabía que nada de esto era su culpa pero aun así le había tomado mucho cariño al joven, ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo de ahora en adelante? Pero era su labor, continuar entrenando jóvenes héroes como él hasta que la humanidad ya no necesite sus servicios.

Pero en el fondo sabía que lo había matado desde el momento en que le reveló la gran profecía.

Quirón miró por última vez los profundos ojos verdes de Percy Jackson y luego, con la mano temblorosa, los cerró para siempre. Una lágrima cayó sobre los recién cerrados párpados, y luego otra.

—Ve en paz, muchacho— susurró el hombre.

Por último, subió la mortaja y con una última mirada sobre sus hombros, abandonó la enfermería.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió luego de leer el fic "**_Mi último aliento_**" de **_Alexa-Angel._**

Así que en parte se lo dedico a ella.

Nos leemos!.


End file.
